


Sick Lovers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Jasper Is Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook tries to get his elder brother to heal his betrothed before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Lovers

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Captain Jasper Hook usually doesn’t spare prisoners, Cecilia,’’ Midshipman James Hook said. A smile formed on his face. He kissed his betrothed. James still stood near his bed. He gasped after Cecilia collapsed on it. ‘’Cecilia!’’ he exclaimed with wide eyes.

James faced the doorway. ‘’JASPER!’’ he shouted. He watched as Jasper ran into his chamber. James saw worry in his brother’s eyes. ‘’Cecilia fell on my bed, Jasper.’’ He viewed the latter touching Cecilia’s warm forehead.

‘’Cecilia has a fever,’’ Jasper said. He heard James as he gasped. 

‘’If Cecilia dies…,’’ James muttered under his breath. 

Frowning, Jasper ran out of the chamber. A few minutes later, he returned with a wet washcloth. He placed it on Cecilia’s forehead. Jasper turned to James. ‘’Your betrothed will be fine after three days, James. Let her rest.’’

James smiled again. ‘’Thanks, Jasper.’’ He viewed Jasper’s smile. That was when James remembered the latter capturing Cecilia’s ship earlier. The corners of his mouth went down. *You’ll suffer for capturing my betrothed’s ship, Jasper.*

Three days later, Cecilia stood near the bed and smiled. She saw a smile on her sick betrothed’s face. Her eyes were on Jasper as the frowning latter cared for James.

The End


End file.
